This disclosure relates generally to advertising, and in particular to advertisements associated with entities having physical locations.
Advertisers often promote goods and services to users via online systems. Online advertisements typically enable users to quickly take actions on ads. For example, users can interact with online advertisements to visit a webpage of an entity associated with the advertisement, purchase goods and services, and so forth. Many of these actions can be taken without leaving the context of the advertisements.
However, while online advertisements enable users to easily take actions on ads for products or services available online, online advertisements for entities having physical locations do not provide sufficient information about the physical locations of the entities within the context of the ads for users to take action on the ads. A user who desires more information about the physical locations must leave the context of the ads to retrieve such information. The user often must also travel some distance to reach the physical locations of the entities. Accordingly, it is difficult for users to take actions on ads for entities having physical locations. Furthermore, if users are unaware of the physical locations associated with ads being displayed to them, they may not be motivated to seek out the physical locations.